


When things are bad

by MapleFoolery



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleFoolery/pseuds/MapleFoolery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel go scavenging through the forests of Gravity falls. Mabel gets lost and a little someone decides to drop by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When things are bad

**Author's Note:**

> « I'm not so sure if I should continue but I'd really like some feedback if I should. Thank you! »

“Mabel!” Dipper called out from the forest, currently rushing through the bunches of grass and bushes blocking his way. “Mabel!” The slightly younger Pines called out once again, hoping his sister was nearby, yet he was met with a silence in which he began to dread. If there was no answer Dipper would surely lose it. I mean, both twins have been in and out of this place plenty of times so there was no way in hell they could ever get lost, right? That's why Dipper's mind jumped into the worst case scenarios possible, such as Mabel being taken away by a supernatural creature or better yet even killed.

Shaking his head to rid of these horrid thoughts Pine tree continued his search for the optimistic, enthusiastic Mabel Pines. One minute they were together and the next she is gone. It shouldn't have been that easy to snatch her away from him. The least there should have been a yell, but no, only utter silence filled the air as Dipper walked being pretty sure Mabel had been following behind. Just as he was about to ask a question he turned to a blank space, the spot where his sister should have been, which lead up to now. The male was truthfully scared for his sisters life, as well as his own. The sun was starting to settle and it had been...what? A few hours or so searching for Mabel? That's when Dipper found himself laid up against a rock assuming his sister might have gone back to the shack and he'd been spazzing for no reason. The off thing about that would be that Mabel never left without giving a heads up. Not once did she leave Dippers side without telling him even if the situation had been urgent, she'd let him know and scramble away as fast as she could, but never did she not let Dipper know and make him worry about her disappearances— until now.

Briefly letting his eyelids lower as they grew heavy forcing him to sleep, oblivious that the dark behind his lids took over Dipper slumped up against the rock letting his worries fade away momentarily, the colours that he once saw when his eyes were open slowly draining as if someone sucked the colour out of it and made everything dull. Within that moment of closing his eyes only to open them again Dipper awoke to a familiar setting, one that seemed so eerie and anxiety filled, skin crawling as if bugs ran up and down causing him to itch at his arm and get up from the rock he laid at, occasionally rubbing at his eyes to make sure his vision was steady. Adjusting those brown eyes upon the scenery Dipper took a breath of air but swore he couldn't feel it, everything surreal as far as he knew. Dipper didn't know what it was about this scenery that felt so familiar— then it hit him. It was the dreamscape, a place he hadn't entered in years ever since Bill fell off the face of the earth. Both Pines knew it was possible for Bill to come stumbling back but they never once thought of the possibility of him trying, especially since he had no real reason to come back to Gravity Falls, despite the weird happenings which seemed to have sufficed as the twins grew older and Dipper held notes that would come in handy if they ever encountered that same being again. A voice could be heard throughout the forest but nobody had appeared," Heya, Pine Tree! Having fun playing Hide n' go seek with that sister of yours?" It echoed, banging at Dippers eardrums enough to cause a headache,"Now I bet you're wondering...why am I here?" Then came a question but Dipper could never answer it, as the voice was quick to speak again," I've got some big news, Kid!" Yes, it did take a while before Dipper could fully register who the voice belonged to, the voices owner was Bill Cipher. Gulping a bit Dipper shook his head and huffed," Come on, stop playing around! Show yourself!" The younger pines barked, clearly not wanting to deal with Bill's bullshit today,"Where's my sister!" already with clenched fists Dipper was just about ready to attack Bill when he showed himself, as impossible as it seemed he'd still do so. "Whatever floats your boat." The voice said before a space in the air became sucked in, twisting natures shape before a bright fiery light emitted, a light aura surrounding a body. That didn't looks like bill, and it sure as hell couldn't have been. When the fiery blue aura vanished a male with messy golden hair and a tailcoat with brick patterns just at the middle of the coat appeared. The eyes this male owned looked anything but sane, and a smirk was playing along his lips as he reached the ground.

"Heya, Pine Tree. Did ya miss me?"


End file.
